


play date

by vixenlondon2000



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixenlondon2000/pseuds/vixenlondon2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clara sits alone in the cafe waiting for Missy's arrival and feeling slightly curious and nervous over the reason, will Missy play nice (this conclusion might not be as good as the others but i thought the idea of mushing them all up together would be fun)</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Missy invites clara for coffee

Clara is sitting at home on her sofa thinking what on earth was she gonna do with herself now, the doctor was nowhere to be seen, off on his own little adventures she suspected,in front of her lay unmarked homework books and she really was in no mood to carry on marking slap handed year 10 English, it was a Friday, and normally she would be on her 3rd glass of wine getting ready to go out on the town but no one was available tonight she guessed that is what happens when you're out and about all of time and space.

Suddenly the phone rang this made her jump,who could that be she thought her phone showed it as a private number she picked it up and a rather chilling but recognizable voice came from the other end.

Missy:  
Well hello,  
i'm back decided to wander round a little,  
catch up with some old friends of mine

Clara:  
missy what do you want?

Missy:  
well don't i get a hello back,  
rude,   
and there i was thinking both of us was bessie mates

Clara:  
you called me a puppy  
and tried feeding me to the daleks Missy  
hows that best friends.

Missy:  
oh poo poo,   
silly little details,  
it's how i show affection,   
now come on dear listen up while mummy's talking.  
I was wondering if your free for a little tater tate,  
a little play date for a wee little chat

Clara:   
what would i want to do that for,  
knowing you you will have some evil scheme cooked up

Missy:  
little me, never  
! i really did just want a chat and a coffee  
that last 1 gave me a buzz monster  
and i was out and about on your tiny little planet  
i thought u would like to join me  
it's no fun on your own   
and well i thought i'd take a little rest from all this killing  
messes with a girls hair.

Clara thought about it for a little while she was bored after all and they were gonna be in public surely she wouldn't try anything with so many people around.

Clara:   
OK i'll come  
but promise me Missy no funny business

Missy:  
As if i would,   
see you in what?  
say 10 minutes,  
at that little place up the road you know the one.

with that she hung up the phone,Clara was really curious now, what on earth could she want,i mean she couldn't need her to find the doctor their tardis were linked after that last little meeting on skaro she would have to watch her back she was a tricky one.


	2. reasonings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara sits alone in the cafe waiting for Missy's arrival and feeling slightly curious and nervous over the reason, will Missy play nice (this conclusion might not be as good as the others but i thought the idea of mushing them all up together would be fun)

Clara sits alone at a little table by the window and orders a small class of wine and a cappuccino she remembered from the last time they met that Missy liked her coffee strong and black a bit like Missy really, strong and black hearted Clara gave a little chuckle at that thought.   
she wondered what on earth Missy could want, she had texted the doctor to inform him to be on stand by just in case there was trouble, she sincerely hoped there wouldn't be the place was packed being a Friday night and she really couldn't handle anybodies deaths on her own, it was easier last time she had unit on her side, this time she was on her own, Kate had said they were monitoring the situation should anything arise, she would send the troops in automatically, but for now she had a slight zygon, judon disagreement happening that had to have the most top of priorities.  
so she just sat there nervously sipping her wine and glancing about her and the cafe for any signs of Missy, then she felt a cold breeze in her ear and a whisper.

MISSY: hello, missed me?

Clara spun round in her chair with a cold shiver down her spine and started at the figure standing behind her dressed in black hair up in a perfect bun stark face attempting a smile at her that looked more like a grimace.

CLARA:   
Missy don't do that again

MISSY:   
well, i like having a little fun with my dinner,  
and look at you going all cutesie and sour,  
you gonna invite me to sit down  
or will i have to stand here all night

CLARA:  
fine sit   
now remember what you promised  
no funny business Missy or i swear on my command  
i will have them shoot you down faster than you can say nano brain

Missy   
took a quick look around as she sat down and smirked

MISSY:   
come now dear,   
we both know theirs no one here,  
do you really think i would of said meet me in a dog pond nursery  
if i knew you would bring snipers now honestly what do you think of mummy,  
i do hope this coffee is strong and tasty just like your Danny   
oh no wait hes dead isn't he

CLARA:  
you can stop that right now Missy  
i have not come here to be insulted by you  
like last time so get to the point

MISSY:   
och well your no fun are you,  
whats the matter not had your bone this evening poor little puppy,  
its fineeee i'm just here to talk

CLARA:   
about what exactly

MISSY:   
well you me and the doctor of course silly  
i thought i owed you an explanation as we are all friends now

CLARA:  
since when are we friends Missy  
your the doctors arch enemy  
that makes you mine too

MISSY:  
noooo i'm his best friend,  
his life long companion  
neither can live with out the other  
cant live with each other either tried that once  
wasn't good we just wanted to kill each other

CLARA:   
oh how very nice of you to leave him in the lurch like that then

MISSY:  
I didn't leave him in the lurch   
he ran, ran away as far as he could from me,  
I've been chasing him ever since

CLARA:   
not what i would call a companion

MISSY:   
but my dear that's exactly what a companion is,  
its why i created you

CLARA;   
wait what?   
what you mean created me  
i was born like any normal human being

MISSY:  
come now dear  
if you were like all the other little nano brains sitting in this room  
how could you be still sitting here   
after dying so many times

CLARA:   
Missy what do you mean dying?  
how you know about my dreams

MISSY :  
Those aren't dreams dear,   
there memories of all the times you have lived before.  
all the times you have saved the doctor and the doctor thinks he has gone forward and found another one just like you,   
when all the time its been little ole me rebuilding you  
and i have to admit it has been fun

CLARA:  
you had best be lying  
cos you will not like me when i'm angry

MISSY:   
oh i do like it when you get all feisty,  
now listen closely to what i'm about to tell you,   
our little secret,   
the doctor doesn't need to know does he.   
Now lets begin  
Once upon a time long long ago  
there was this little girl who lived in a little village all on her lonesome   
and these big scary monsters decided they was going to come down  
and blow every little boring person off this puny little planet,  
now are we sitting comfortably? this is where it gets interesting

CLARA:   
Missy where are you going with this

MISSY:  
hush you know not to interrupt when mummy is telling a bed time story,  
it only makes her cross.  
now when these big nasty monsters came down  
the little girl went and hid in a big barrel  
but the big nasty monster found her and tried to grab her   
but a nice kindly old man stepped out of his magic box and pointed his magic wand at the nasty bad monster  
and made it go away  
he took her hand and led the little girl into his magic box   
and took her to live with some really lovely people on a place called Gallifry,  
many years went by   
and the little girl grew up with images of the kindly old gentleman that helped her escape   
and she was secretly falling in love even though she hadn't seem him in years  
she befriended two lonely little boys and they used to run on the hills together   
but one day one of the boys were taken away by big ugly teachers never to be seen again

CLARA:   
Missy this is making no sense  
how has this got anything to do with you creating me?

MISSY  
I said hush nano brain  
now where was i,  
oh yes the little boy grew up remembering about his two friends on galifry  
and was becoming really lonely all on his own at the academy  
so one day he snuck out and hid behind a tall pillar in the tardis room,  
he saw his two friends standing there  
even though they had aged  
about to steal a magic box  
he didn't want to be lonely anymore so he stole one too  
and then one day many years into the future he saw his two best friends again  
but they were sad   
his first best friend was dying to save the earth   
and the other one   
well she was crying and telling his other best friend that she loved him

CLARA:  
wait are you saying?   
you were there you saw us?

MISSY:  
who says it was me   
were talking about two little boys and a naughty little girl here   
its only a story now shut up and let me finish

CLARA:   
but you said

MISSY:  
i said shut up,  
i'm getting rather impatient and my coffees all cold  
a bit like the doctor  
anyway  
the first best friend said his goodbyes and walked into his own little time stream  
and the other one screamed and screamed  
and couldn't let that happen  
so she jumped into to save them  
so the young boy had lost both of his best friends again and didn't want to be lonely anymore   
so he got back into his tardis and went back to save them both,   
now the problem in that little plan was  
the second best friend was out of her time zone twice now   
and wasn't really able to sustain herself   
so the young lad and his tardis had to keep reviving her time and time again  
you see he loved her too but the second friend never ever saw that   
she only had eyes for the magic man in the box  
but she didn't know it was really her best friend coming to save her

CLARA:   
oh come on Missy  
you cant say that its you  
,i mean how can it be  
its just all in my head none of its real

MISSY:   
that's where your wrong dear   
i have had to wipe your memory a few times now   
so that it wouldn't burst

CLARA   
but you, me, the doctor,  
it cant be,  
i mean no offence but look at you and look at me

MISSY:  
age is but a number deary  
time lords regenerate, puny little humans do not,  
we can look any age with any face any gender at any time,  
so you see we are not enemies  
but only have one goal in life and that is to save our best friend  
and the ones we love better known as the doctor  
so yes i created you   
not in the sense of life as you nasty little humans do,  
but in the sense of keeping you two together  
so that i always knew where you were  
i couldn't lose you both again

CLARA:   
but Missy   
I was born to two lovely human parents  
i cant be the one your talking about it would be impossible

MISSY:   
all planted dear  
so the doctor wouldn't get confused  
he would think he was just finding another echo of you  
i couldn't have him messing up my plans now could I

CLARA  
but you tried to kill me,  
you stuck me in a dalex for him to shoot me  
how is that love Missy

MISSY  
i was never going to let him shoot you silly girl  
i just enjoyed playing like we used to

CLARA  
that is not playing and you know it

MISSY:  
please forgive me

Missy batters her eyelids at Clara

Missy:  
we can have real proper girly time now  
and like i said its our little secret girl code,  
now say something nice

CLARA:   
no Missy ,stop

And with that Missy pulled out her make up mirror and checking her hair pushed a button and was gone

Clara was sat at home marking it was a Friday night and she had no where to go she was bored, and then the phone rings

DOCTOR:   
oh Clara, nice to find you home,   
i was getting a little worried there  
i felt a strange fluctuation in the tardis,  
are you free?

CLARA:  
yeah, not doing anything special,  
why you got somewhere interesting to go?

DOCTOR:  
don't i always Clara,   
don't i always

Missy sits at her computer desk smiling.

MISSY:  
now haven't i done well


End file.
